When In Rome
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Somehow, Adrian pulled some Royal strings to get them two tickets to Rome, her dream city, without a single string of compulsion, not counting when the airport guard curiously examined their fake passports. That time was clearly justified... Sydrian, fluffy fluff fluff


kSydrian! Sydrian! OTP of a lifetime! In this one-shot, the two finally go through with one of their many escape plans and run off to Rome though they run into some unexpected trouble.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters and plot line. All rights go to Richelle Mead**

* * *

**When In Rome**

Sydney gawked like a little school girl at the paintings she only read about in thick, dusty novels, marveling at the history standing proudly behind a glass barrier while her nocturnal boyfriend simply stared at her. Why, she didn't know. Something about the fire in her molten gold eyes, she recalls him saying during one of his spirit driven ramblings. She sighed, content, and rested her head against the crook of his pale neck, entwining their fingers together to drag him to another exhibit around the corner.

Somehow, Adrian pulled some Royal strings to get them two tickets to Rome, her dream city, without a single string of compulsion, not counting when the airport guard curiously examined their fake passports. That time was clearly justified. Hopefully, if things went as smoothly as she hoped, he wouldn't be needing it for the rest of the trip. Details still needed to be discussed about what to do with the rest of their lives, but that was a conversation best saved for the hotel room.

For now, they just wanted to simply enjoy the deep culture of Italy lurking down every street without attracting any unwanted attention from Strigoi or the Alchemist.

Like star crossed tourists, they visited every cafe and clothing store, their arms stacked with shopping bags as they continued down the street, now wearing native clothes to blend in. The two ran into a small festival, hearing loud chants, laughter, and a beautiful guitar filling the air. They silently sat and savored the joyful atmosphere until Adrian stood up and held his hand out. "Does the senorita care to dance," he asked in a cheesy Italian accent. She smiled,"Si," and allowed herself to be swept away in the center of the dance floor just like the night of Sonya's wedding.

All eyes were on the pair, whistling and cheers greeting them once the song took a slower pace. Adrian embraced her waist, pulling her closer him. Her scent from the natural perfume he insisted she get drove him insane as she snuggled into his chest. She sighed his name at the sound of his rapidly beating heart, her arms loosely hanging around his neck.

So this is what it's like. Finally living in harmony with a loved one, no more running and hiding there love. Here, they were free from all of the wrongs of their relationships, only feeling just how right the two were together. Sydney silently wished this could last forever. But somethings aren't meant to last. She heard a sharp curse from Adrian.

"Don't freak out, but I think we have some company. When the song ends, follow my lead," the Moroi silently instructed. She nodded in understanding and soon, they were leaving the fiesta and diving into the crowd. The chase began. Several rushed footsteps were constantly following them as they dodged people and bikes, dashing down alleys and dirt roads to make it to the hotel.

Still they persistently followed them, even as they entered the stylish hotel. Adrian pushed her inside, "I'll handle them, get inside and lock the door."

Stubbornly, she stayed put. "I'm not leaving you! No more running," she grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes with a fierce determination. "We do this together, from now on, okay?" Adrian after pausing nodded in agreement and they waited for their inevitable faith.

"Wait, Jill?"

Sydney visibly relaxed at the sight of their friends. Jill, Eddie, and Angeline, were escorted to their hotel room. While Adrian calmly sat on the bed, Sydney paced the room with a hand on her temple, the spitting image of a mother about to scold. Apparently, Jill asked her half sister, Lissa, for a favor and got them here safe and sound, with some spending money and a hotel room right across the street. "We were just worried about you two running off without telling us," Jill explained. "I couldn't imagine life at Palm Springs without you."

"We thought you weren't safe," Eddie added in their defense.

A hotheaded blonde dhampir rammed into the conversation,"Shouldn't we be angry at you for leaving without telling us!"

"No," Adrian finally spoke. "All I wanted to do was give Sydney a taste of normalcy. You three kinda messed that up. We'll figure all of this out tomorrow. Until then, give us at least tonight. Please." Silently, the three walked out, heading to their own room for the night. The Moroi stood and stopped her pacing, wrapping her in his arms and rubbing her back. She relaxed in the embrace and after a moment of silence whispered in the air,"Thank you for today. It really has been one of the best days of my life. Even the unexpected chase. You sure do know how to make a day in Rome special."

He smirked. "Well this is Adrian Ivashkov we're talking about. Let's go to bed. Wouldn't want to waste the accommodations I made for the week." After changing into a t-shirt too large for her, she crawled into the king size bed and curled against Adrian's side. He pulled her closer and weaved their bare legs underneath the silk covers, running his hand along the curve of her hips while they drifted to sleep, a faint sound of a guitar drifting them into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I didn't mean to make it so fluffy, but what the hell. My OTP deserves only the fluffiest. I couldn't bare the thought of the Alchemist ruining their vacation, I'm too much of a baby to let that happen. Thanks for reading and Happy New's Year Eve for those in America.


End file.
